


pretty

by spacebubble



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: (for one pairing at least), Denial of Feelings, Episode: s6e10 The Magnificent Ferengi, Ferengi, Ficlet, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebubble/pseuds/spacebubble
Summary: On the way to Empok Nor, Brunt gains a new perspective on Quark and finds himself at a loss for words.
Relationships: Brunt/Quark (Star Trek), Leck/Quark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick lil' ficlet. Brunt plays himself, as usual.

They're watching Quark discuss some point of strategy with his cousin when Leck speaks up.

"Still pretty after all these years, isn't he?"

Brunt frowns. _Surely not..._ "Who?"

Leck grins a perverse sort of grin. Sneaks him a sideways glance. "Quark, of course."

Brunt blinks rapidly. Takes a moment to register the concept. " _Quark?_ "

At that, Quark pauses, glancing back over his shoulder. "What, Brunt?"

Suddenly being put on the spot makes Brunt's face color, and he splutters like Quark's idiot brother. "Wha- I didn't - _you_... what?" 

They both stare at each other for a moment.

Leck chuckles next to him.

Quark looks at Leck for a moment, waiting for an answer and receiving none, then back at Brunt, who likewise has nothing else to say. Then Quark sighs, annoyed, and twists around to lean an arm on the back of his seat, looking at Brunt directly in the eyes. "Did you _want_ something, Brunt?"

Brunt's mind goes blank, short-circuiting at the thought of _Quark_ and _wanting_ and - "I... no?"

"Then why did you say my name?" Quark asks slowly, at a patient, irritated pace.

"I... don't know?" Brunt replies, feeling strangely compelled to stare at Quark's mouth as he speaks.

Quark's browridges knit. "You don't know."

 _Has his bottom lip always been so... full?_ Brunt wonders, transfixed.

Suddenly Gaila interrupts, not even bothering to look at Brunt as he gestures to something on the ship's navigation controls. "Quark, he _doesn't know_ , all right? Now can we _please_ get back to the topic at hand..."

Attention diverted, Quark turns away from Brunt's gaze, and Brunt's left staring at his face in profile, at the way the ambient viewscreen light catches the ridges on Quark's nose, the curves of his browridges, the lush fullness of his mouth...

"Like I said," Leck murmurs next to him. "Pretty."

Brunt inhales sharply, then whips out his personal padd to stare at it instead. "Don't know what you're talking about," he tells Leck, focusing on the screen of his padd, glowing with unambiguous numbers and figures.

Beside him, Leck chuckles knowingly. "Understood, lad."

Brunt wrinkles his nose. He doesn't respond. He just focuses on his padd, and doesn't think about Quark's pretty face at all.


End file.
